Il était mon frère
by Nanthana14
Summary: THOR 1 : Alors que Loki vient de faire le choix de se laisser tomber dans le vide, Thor se retrouve désemparé et anéanti par cet acte qu'il ne comprends pas et qui lui a enlevé son petit frère.


**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **Se passe à la fin de Thor 1. Alors que Loki vient faire le choix de se laisser tomber dans le vide, Thor se retrouve désemparé et anéanti par cet acte qu'il ne comprends pas et qui lui a enlevé son petit frère.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **Il était mon frère**_

Le cri de Thor résonna longtemps dans le vide pendant qu'il observait le corps de son frère se faire aspirer par l'immensité de l'espace. Thor avait compris une fraction de seconde avant qu'il décide de lâcher et son cœur avait dû manquer un battement… A son expression emplie de tristesse et de désespoir, il avait compris… Si seulement il avait eu la force de le tirer vers le haut, la force d'attraper son poignet… Il ne sentit même pas son père le hisser sur le Bifrost en partie détruit. Il n'avait plus de jambes, plus de forces… Il ne savait même plus comment faire pour respirer… Il avait lâché… Son petit-frère avait lâché de lui-même et Thor savait qu'il devait être responsable en partie de sa douleur et son geste… Et cela lui coupait le souffle, lui vrillait l'estomac… Loki en larmes et désespéré, lui hurlant de le tuer, cela n'avait pas de sens… Rien n'en avait finalement… Pourquoi l'aurait-il tué ? Même si Loki avait voulu qu'il reste loin d'Asgard, cela ne méritait pas la mort… Thor ne comprenait pas… Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il venait de voir une partie de lui-même se donner la mort et qu'il en avait la nausée.

La main de son père, se posant sur son épaule le fit sursauter.

\- Mon fils, il faut rentrer au palais.

\- Non… Répondit Thor en larmes…

Non, il ne pouvait pas partir… Il ne pouvait pas s'éloigner de cet endroit… Loki était tombé à cet endroit, il avait choisi de mourir ici, Thor ne pouvait pas partir… Il aurait l'impression de l'abandonner une nouvelle fois… une fois de trop.

\- Je ne peux pas partir d'ici, murmura-t-il en se recroquevillant sur lui pour se mettre à pleurer.

Odin se pencha au-dessus de son fils et le secoua.

\- Allons, debout ! Agis comme un prince, tu n'as pas le temps de te montrer faible !

Thor frémit, murmurant en réponse.

\- Mon petit-frère…

\- Il a fait son choix ! Lève-toi !

Le ton d'Odin était si impérieux, froid et cassant que Thor frémit une nouvelle fois avant de lui obéir. Son regard se tourna une dernière fois dans le vide, attendant presque de voir la main de Loki s'agripper au rebord, mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence que ce n'était pas possible. Il était parti. Odin se dirigeait déjà vers le palais, sans un regard en arrière et son cœur de frère se brisa… Que s'était-il passé ? Il avait tant besoin de réponses. Toutefois, il savait qu'il devait le suivre, alors, il le fit, ne s'autorisant qu'une courte pause pour ramasser le casque de son frère tombé au sol dans la bagarre… Une image lui revint en mémoire presque malgré lui, juste avant son couronnement… Loki souriait, apparemment heureux et détendu… Du doigt, il avait pointé le casque de son frère avant de prendre un ton moqueur.

\- _Jolies ailes !_

\- _Oh toi, la vache ! Avait répliqué Thor se moquant à son tour du casque de son cadet…_

Comme cette plaisanterie innocente lui fit mal… Son petit-frère était mort… La voix d'Odin le fit sursauter une nouvelle fois.

\- Thor !

Il devait le suivre.

...

Quand les deux hommes entrèrent dans le palais, Thor n'avait toujours pas réussi à contrôler ses larmes et ses émotions. Son cœur était trop déchiré pour se remettre si vite et il sentit l'agacement d'Odin, ce qui finit de le détruire. Qu'avait-il donc raté ?

Des bruits de pas pressés se répercutèrent et un cri résonna.

\- Non !

Thor releva la tête. Ce cri venait de sa mère. Une mère qui avait compris sans qu'aucun des deux hommes n'ait à ouvrir la bouche. En tremblant, elle se planta devant Odin.

\- Où est mon petit ?

\- Il est mort, lui répondit froidement le Père-de-Toutes-Choses.

\- Non ! S'exclama Frigga avant de tourner la tête vers Thor.

Thor qui venait à nouveau de s'effondrer à genoux en tenant contre lui le casque de son frère. Frigga lança un regard noir à son mari.

\- Avez-vous essayé seulement de le sauver ?

Son absence de réponse lui transperça la poitrine. Alors, elle se détourna de lui et s'agenouilla devant Thor, en larmes, pour prendre son visage entre ses mains.

\- Parle-moi, mon grand.

\- Pardon mère… Je voulais le sauver… Mais il a lâché… J'aurais pu le hisser avec moi, mais il a lâché… Il s'est suicidé… Mon petit-frère s'est suicidé… Pourquoi il a fait ça ? Je ne comprends rien…

Thor s'écroula et Frigga le réceptionna dans ses bras tout en jetant un nouveau regard sombre à son mari.

\- Comment avez-vous pu le laisser faire ça ?

\- Il était allé trop loin.

\- Oh mon Dieu… C'est vous… Que lui avez-vous dit ?

\- Rien qui ne soit faux, dit Odin en se détournant avant de quitter la pièce, laissant son ainé en larmes dans les bras de sa mère.

Frigga tenta de contenir son énervement envers son époux pour caresser doucement la joue de son fils.

\- Allons calme-toi…

\- Je n'ai pas pu le sauver…

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute.

\- J'aurais dû attraper son poignet… Mais pourquoi il a fait ça ?

\- Il souffrait.

\- Je l'ai vu, dit Thor en se redressant un peu. Il hurlait que je devais l'affronter et le tuer… Il hurlait qu'il n'était pas mon frère… Il souffrait… Mais pourquoi ?

\- Il était perdu à cause de ce qu'il a découvert.

\- Je ne comprends pas, mère.

\- Loki a raison… Vous n'aviez pas le même sang…

\- De quoi ?

\- Quand votre père a attaqué Jotunheim pour leur prendre le coffre des hivers anciens et mater leur envie de destruction, il est entré dans un de leur temple et il a découvert un bébé, rachitique et malade… voué à la mort par les siens. Quand il a posé sa main sur lui, le bébé s'est mis à pleurer avant de perdre sa couleur jotun pour devenir semblable à l'un de nous… Il avait déjà tellement de magie en lui…

\- Ce bébé, c'était Loki ? Il était jotun ?

\- Oui… Ton père l'a ramené. Il avait découvert qu'il était le fils de Laufey et il se disait qu'un jour, le mettre sur le trône permettrait d'avoir une alliance durable.

\- Mon petit-frère n'était donc qu'un trophée de plus ?

\- Non, il est devenu notre fils… J'ai eu si peur tellement il a été malade et puis, il a survécu et il est devenu mon miracle. Mon deuxième petit garçon, moi qui ne pouvais plus en avoir…

\- Et pour père ?

\- Il est devenu son fils et le plan a disparu…

\- C'est vrai ? Renifla Thor, tentant toujours de maîtriser ses larmes.

\- Oui…

\- Il a pourtant l'air si froid.

\- Je crois qu'il est déçu et il n'a jamais compris à quel point ton jeune frère était à fleur de peau et sensible. Quand il a découvert, sur Jotunheim, qu'il était un monstre, ça l'a démoli… Et même moi, je n'ai pas vu à quel point il a souffert…

\- Il est mort à cause de moi.

\- Non… Ne dis pas ça.

\- C'est pourtant la vérité.

\- Si j'avais su, je ne serais jamais parti sur Jotunheim. Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?

\- Pour que tu le considères toujours comme ton frère.

\- Mais il est mon frère… Ce n'est pas son sang qui fait ou pas de lui mon frère, c'est tout le reste… C'est mon petit-frère… C'était mon petit-frère, reprit Thor en se remettant à pleurer… Si je l'avais écouté, il ne l'aurait jamais découvert… Tout est de ma faute…

Les larmes revinrent brutalement et Frigga serra de nouveau son fils dans ses bras. La reine étaient émue tant par ses larmes que par le fait que l'ascendance réelle de Loki ne remettait pas en cause l'amour que Thor lui portait… et cela lui fit mal aussi… Ses deux enfants s'aimaient profondément, mais à cause des mensonges et de l'incompréhension, ils venaient de se perdre.

Dans les bras de sa mère, Thor était incapable de s'arrêter de pleurer. Comme il se moquait bien que Loki soit jotun ou asgardien. Il était son petit-frère. Celui qui avait fait un nombre incalculable de bêtises avec lui quand ils étaient enfants, celui avec lequel il avait partagé les moments tristes comme les moments joyeux, celui avec lequel il avait tant rit… Celui qui s'était endormi dans ses bras par moment ou sur ses livres, obligeant son frère à le ramener au lit ou au moins à le couvrir de sa cape pour qu'il soit confortable… C'était son petit frère dont il avait vu les yeux pleins de douleur et de rage quand il était revenu… Et soudain, il frémit, refusant de comprendre ce qu'il était en train de comprendre… Le Destructeur était une machine puissante et dévastatrice, son rayon aurait dû le pulvériser, mais… Loki lui avait ordonné de le frapper, le forçant à se sacrifier, tout en sachant très bien que cet acte allait lui rendre ses pouvoirs et le ramener sur Asgard. Un autre souvenir s'imposa brutalement dans son esprit. A cette époque, il n'avait pas dix ans et Thor, transporté par le récit des aventures de leur père avait crié totalement surexcité.

 _\- Un jour, je les tuerais tous ces monstres !_

Les jotun… Les géants des glaces… Il avait juré de tous les tuer… Tous… Pour rendre son père fier de lui… C'était ce qu'avait voulu faire Loki… Tuer tous les géants des glaces et le faire revenir pour qu'il tue le dernier… Pour qu'il le tue… Thor frissonna… Il n'y avait pas de folie dans ses actes... de la détresse, du désespoir, de l'anéantissement, mais pas de folie… Si seulement il avait été là pour le soutenir, si seulement il avait compris…

\- Il m'a ramené pour que je l'aide… Et je n'ai pas compris…

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu sais.

\- Bien sûr que si… Cela fait si longtemps que je ne lui avais pas dit que je l'aimais…

\- Il le savait.

\- Non, sur ce pont, il ne le savait plus… Il était tellement perdu… Au lieu de l'affronter, j'aurais dû le prendre dans mes bras… Pourquoi je ne comprends jamais rien ?

\- Chut… Calme-toi, murmura doucement Frigga en le berçant.

\- Mais il était mon petit-frère et je l'ai abandonné…

\- Ne dis pas ça…

\- C'est pourtant la vérité… Il s'est suicidé… Parce qu'il a cru que plus personne ne serait là pour l'aimer… Mais je l'aime… C'est mon petit-frère… Je donnerais tout pour qu'il soit là, même ma vie… Si seulement nous pouvions échanger nos places, que j'endosse enfin ce rôle de grand-frère…

Thor finit de s'écrouler contre elle, totalement bouleversé et Frigga se contenta de le bercer en tentant de lui murmurer des mots apaisant dans lesquels, elle ne croyait même pas. Perdre son frère venait de déchirer le cœur de son fils. Plus rien ne serait comme avant… Et la froideur d'Odin n'arrangerait pas les choses… Si seulement son mari savait comme son cadet avait été bouleversé quand il s'était effondré à ses pieds… si seulement il savait comme cet enfant pouvait l'aimer… Qu'avait-il bien pu lui dire pour le forcer à lâcher ? Pour lui donner cette impression d'abandon définitif et sans retour qui plongeait son frère dans une peine incommensurable… Qu'avait-il pu dire pour détruire ses deux enfants, poussant l'un à choisir de mourir et forçant l'autre à le regarder faire ce choix terrible sans pouvoir rien pouvoir faire pour l'empêcher. Frigga ne le savait pas, mais elle se jura de le découvrir, une fois qu'elle aurait réussi à calmer Thor et à l'apaiser, ce qui était loin d'être le cas, tellement, elle le sentait encore trembler dans ses bras.

* * *

 **Vous êtes arrivé au bout de cet OS, il vous a plu ou pas d'ailleurs, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une review surtout si vous l'ajoutez en favori, merci d'avance et à bientôt !**


End file.
